


Merlin, Prince of Pirates

by cissathebookworm



Category: Merlin (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, merlin is a pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther has banned all pirates from Camelot, the Stone of Emyrs has been stolen, and Merlin is a pirate. Uther must ask the help of Merlin and Arthur and the knights must be able to accept Merlin for the mission to save the Stone to end well. Follow Merlin, Arthur, and the knights on a trip through the high seas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is slowly being updated because my old writing at times literally makes me cringe and I actually really like this story idea. So not much changed about this first chapter if you've read this before. Just some minor edits and tense changes to make everything fit better. At this point nothing else has been edited but this first chapter. In later chapters I will post when that part has been edited. As of: 10-6-2016

“Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high.” A young voice sang, “Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea with-“

“Merlin!” A woman’s voice cut in sharply, “Do not sing that!”

Merlin looks up to the woman, curious, “But why not Ma?”

Hunith sighs and the pinches between her eyes soften, “Because honey, we are in port ruled by the Navy. Do you remember what I told you about the Navy?”

“The Navy is a powerful group formed by King William of Caerleon, King Henry of Mercia, King Leon of Camelot, and Queen Emily of Gawant. It is around two hundred years old and is now like its own government since it is independent from all kingdoms. They rule the sea, have a pact with the East India Trading Company, and most importantly: They hate pirates.” Merlin recites.

Hunith nods, satisfied with the answer. “Very good. Even though we are in our own house, I don’t want the chance of us being associated with pirates, alright?”

“Yes, Ma.”

“Now tell me, who taught you that song?”

“Will did.” Merlin grudgingly replies, “But he learned it from his big brother who learned it from a visitor that’s been at the inn since four days ago!”

Hunith’s breathing hitches, “What visitor?”

“I don’t-“

A banging at the door cut off Merlin’s reply. Hunith hurries to the door, Merlin not far behind. Merlin attaches himself to his mother’s skirts as she opened the door. “Jack.” She greets.

“May I come in before I’m spotted, love?” Without waiting for a reply, Jack pushes through and Hunith locks the door behind him. “Oh and who be this lad?” Jack asks, though he knew the answer already.

Hunith sighs and smooths her skirts before pushing Merlin forward and replying, “Jack, this is your son. His name is Merlin. Merlin, this is Jack Sparrow, your father.”

Merlin’s eyes widen at the name, “Sparrow?”

“Merlin!” Hunith reprimands, “What have-“

“Hunith.” Jack cuts in smoothly.

“Yes, Jack?” she asks in exasperation.

“It’s fine.” Jack smiles toothily, “It means that I’m doing my job.” His expression then turns serious, “I would like for Merlin to spend some time on the Black Pearl with me and me crew.”

While Merlin looks ecstatic, Hunith was somber and deadly serious as she replied, her mouth set in a determined line. “Now you listen here Jack Sparrow, if you return him dead or seriously damaged, you will be sure that hell will have not one candlestick against my fury.”

Merlin’s eyes once again widened at his mother’s language and he was even more surprised when Jack laughed, “Don’t worry love, he’s in good hands.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Hunith murmurs. The two adults share a look before Hunith went about packing Merlin’s belongings and then some food for the two males.

Hunith finished her work in record time and soon it was time for her to bid her baby boy away for who knows how long. Hunith and Merlin embrace one last time and Hunith whispers in Merlin’s ear one last sentiment: “Happy Birthday, Merlin, my little bird.” Then they were gone, disappearing out into the inky blackness of the nighttime seas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may note, if you've read this before, that I've deleted all but chapter one. I really hate what I had before so my plan is to update and make what I had much prettier and much better. So I basically deleted everything to create a blank slate. I'll be updating as I edit the previous writing. I thought I could wait to write more on chapter two, but I kinda like where I leave off, even if the chapter is rather short. I'll try to make them longer as I go along. 
> 
> Please enjoy the updated and improved chapter two. :D 
> 
> Also thank you, my loyal fans for sticking around. And new fans, thanks for taking the time to check out my work.

_ Twelve years later, Camelot Castle _

 

“This man is being executed for robbery, murder, harassment, treason, and for being a pirate.” Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, proclaims as several of Uther’s knights prepare the pyre to be lit. “Do you have anything to say?” Uther blandly drawls.

 

The pirates sneers at Uther and even spits towards the figure. “Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!” 

 

“How charming.” Uther sneers right back. 

 

Morgana turns and enters back into her room in disgust, closing the window behind her. Gwen gives the window a cursory look before hurrying to help Morgana with her hair. Arthur, from his own bedroom window, sighs at the scene and mutters, “He has something against everyone.” 

 

Merlin, from his position in the middle of the gathered crowd, watches as Uther lowers his hand and the pirate dances the hempen jig. Merlin’s lips curl in disgust. “Long live pirates!” Merlin yells before ducking down and out of sight. The crowd rustles anxiously at Merlin’s call, uneasy with the thought of another pirate amongst them. 

 

Arthur looks over the anxious crowd once more before retreating into his chambers. Uther also retreats back into the castle proper and soon the crowds break up to return to their daily activities. Merlin pushes against the main tide of the crowd, basket of herbs held tightly against his body. 

 

Merlin barely makes it into the hallway before he hears Arthur calling for him. “Yes, sire?” Merlin asks, appearing next to Arthur in a matter of seconds. 

Arthur sighs after spotting the basket in his servant’s hands, “Take those to Gaius first and then come attend me in my room.” 

 

“Of course.” Merlin agrees before turning sharply on his heel and heading toward the physician’s chambers. “You heard about the latest execution I’m sure.” Merlin says as he walks the basket over to a table and starts to unload the contents. 

 

Gaius gives Merlin a long look before answering, “Yes, I have. Poor fellow has been living in Camelot for ten years now and he was an excellent merchant.” 

 

“Then why was he arrested?” Merlin asks in concern. 

 

“A member of Uther’s guard spotted an edge of the pirate branding on his arm.” 

 

“You can be arrested for suspicion?” 

 

Gaius nods, “Uther is very strict when it comes to pirates. He hunted them down with almost as much fervor as he did those with magic.” 

 

“But why?” 

 

“His father was killed during a pirate raid when they were visiting some of their seaboard provinces.” Gaius explains, “It has hardened him against any with the branding, even if they haven’t been one for several years...Or had a choice in the manner.” Gaius adds the last part as he sorts out a bundle of herbs. “Now, it’s best you go attend Arthur.” 

 

“Right,” Merlin agrees, “Can’t keep the prat waiting.” 

  
“Merlin!” Gaius tries to scold Merlin as he rushes out of the chambers before his mentor could start into him about courtly etiquette again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the first draft of the story, I don’t think that I had even begun to master the art of writing filling pieces of dialogue so everything isn’t scene- cut -scene -cut. Now, at least I hope, that my writing flows a bit better and doesn’t just abruptly jump from one important scene to the next, but has a sense of realness with the extra scenes that really don’t add anything much besides extra dialogue that connects you to the characters. 
> 
> Please enjoy this update.

Merlin found Arthur in his chambers, hunched over his table. “Arthur?” 

 

“Hmm?” Arthur asks, distracted. 

 

“Are you alright?” 

 

Arthur glances up and is surprised to find Merlin looking at him in concern. “Yes, I’m quite alright Merlin.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

Arthur sighs, “Will you just leave it?” 

 

Merlin is reluctant, but he agrees, “Have you eaten yet today?” 

 

“Have you?” Arthur counters, “No, I suppose you haven’t. Get us something from the kitchens would you?” 

 

“Be right back.” Merlin mumbles as he walks out of the room. “Don’t think too much and let your head explode!” He calls back towards the blonde, ignoring the annoyed grumbling that follows him out into the corridor. 

 

Merlin ambles back into the room and plops the tray of food down on Arthur’s papers, causing the man in question to look up at him in annoyance. “Yes?” 

 

“Food.” Merlin declares, “Time to get your nose out of reports and eat something. Sire.” 

 

Arthur allows a small grin to make itself known as he gestures towards the other chair, “Sit. Eat with me.” 

 

“Why sire, isn’t that wrong? Eating with a servant at your own table?” Merlin grins mischeviously at the prince. 

 

Arthur rolls his eyes, “Just eat, Merlin.” 

 

“Of course, sire.” Merlin agrees as he piles some food onto his own plate. “What are you reading over anyways?” 

 

“Some old reports and court documents.” 

 

“About…?” Merlin fishes. 

 

Arthur considers Merlin before finally replying, “About the issue of pirates. Even pirates who have given up their life at sea and have lived in Camelot for years have been executed.” Arthur rubs his eyes, “I don’t understand. Upstanding citizens who even have papers releasing them from their pirate branding have been executed.” 

 

“Gaius told me that your father’s father was killed by pirates when they were visiting the coastline provinces.” Merlin confesses, “He said that even the slightest glimpse of the pirate branding can earn you a trip to the executioner's block.” 

 

“Surely he can see sense when it comes to those who were unwilling brought into the lifestyle and branded. Or for those who have papers declaring them pirates no longer.” Arthur mutters. “Is my father that blind?” Merlin stares at the other man consideringly. “What?” Arthur finally snaps. 

 

“I was-” Merlin hastily cuts himself off. 

 

“You were just what?” 

 

“I-” Merlin looks torn as he considers his options. “I have something to confess.” 

 

Arthur looks intrigued. “Do go on.” 

 

“My mo-”

 

“Sire!” A voice calls, accompanying the knocking at the prince’s chamber doors. 

 

Arthur looks apologetically at his manservant as he calls, “Enter.” 

 

Sir Leon appears shortly, “The king has called the court into session. He requests your presence immediately.” 

 

Arthur nods, “Thank you, Leon.” Leon bows before making his way back out of the room. “We better go.” 

 

“Of course, sire.” Merlin replies. 

 

“We can discuss this after?” 

 

Merlin looks slightly dejected as he replies, “Of course.” 

 

“Good. Now let’s go.” Arthur swiftly stands and makes his way to the meeting hall, Merlin close on his heels. 

 

A pounding sounds throughout the meeting hall as Camelot’s court came into session. After the murmuring dies down, Uther starts talking, “First and foremost, the Stone of Emrys has been stolen.” Murmuring once again breaks out among the gathered lords, causing Uther to viciously silent the group, “It is too valuable of an asset to lose and we must retrieve it. The only problem is it has been smuggled overseas and the Navy will be of no use to us, I’m afraid.”

 

“Then what shall we do, sire?” One of the lords calls out.

 

“I am sending two of my best knights out to settle a deal with an independent boatmen. Once a deal has been struck, a group of knights will go retrieve the Stone.” The court mutters their approval and Uther promptly moved on, “Second, bans on piracy are to be tightened. Any found harbouring a pirate will be equally persecuted.” 

 

“And are we to actively seek these supposed pirates out?” One bold lord demands of Uther. 

 

Uther sneers towards the man, “There will be guards assigned to finding these pirates. They are branded and as such, they will be easily found.” Uther waves off the gathered court, turning a blind ear to the rather loud grumbling of the disappearing lords. 

 

Finally only Arthur, Uther, and Merlin are left in the meeting hall. Arthur dithers for a moment before finally braving to ask, “Father, do you think it wise to-“

 

“Arthur, leave it. My word is final, all pirates shall be found and hung.”

 

“But Father-“ Arthur starts to protest.

 

“Arthur, I said leave it!” Uther harshly snaps, causing Merlin to flinch even further away from the king, something Arthur notes from the corner of his eye.

 

Arthur glares at his father for a minute before storming out of the room with Merlin trailing behind. Arthur throws himself into his chair immediately upon their arrival to Arthur’s chambers. Arthur irritatedly rubs at his eyes, “He’ll even persecute those who have papers pardoning them, won’t he?” 

 

Merlin nods, “I’m afraid so.” 

 

Arthur glances up at Merlin and notes how tense the other male seemed to be, “Merlin, are you alright?” 

 

Merlin’s hands quiver before he grabs at the trays of food and starts to stack them up. Arthur lets this go on for a few seconds before he stands up and grabs his manservant’s shaking hands. “Merlin?” 

 

“Arthur, I really need to tell you something.” 

 

“Is this the matter from before?” Arthur gently questions. At Merlin’s affirmative head nod, Arthur gingerly pushes Merlin down into the opposing chair before sitting back down himself. “Go on, you know you can tell me anything.” 

 

“Even if it’s horrible?” Merlin quietly asks. 

 

“How horrible could it be?” Merlin chances a look at the other man, only to be greeted with sympathetic eyes. Arthur’s mouth further tightens in worry as Merlin continues to fidget. “Merlin?” 

 

Merlin suddenly shoves the sleeve of his right arm up and quickly unbinds the scraps of cloth that cover part of his arm. Soon enough Merlin bears his arm for Arthur to look at, the branding of a Navy caught pirate brightly visible on his arm. “This is how horrible it could be.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long wait is a long wait. I hope that this chapter is the start of apologizing for the long-ass wait? No, okay, I'll try to make up for it with another chapter soon....Well, sooner than this? Yes, let's go with that.
> 
> Other notes: hostes humani generis is a Latin phrase commonly associated with pirates and piracy meaning “enemies of mankind”. Even with my screwed up timeline (so Merlin is probably set before like 1000 CE and Pirates is set in like the 1600 or 1700s- during the Golden Age of piracy in the Caribbean) they would have knowledge of Roman culture and thus the Latin language.We’re just making this set in a time, “long, long ago” like every good fairytale, lol. #historymajor Also all these knights are knights and fuck timelines cause I have no clue when in the series this is actually taking place. I’ve also changed geography so that Ealdor is now a coastal town.

Arthur swallows loudly, “How? What?” 

 

Merlin looks down towards his lap, “My father spent one evening with my mother before leaving her. Several years later, I was very young, he comes back and takes me away from her to his ship. He is a captain and he’s been a pirate forever it seems. I never wanted to be a pirate nor do I wish to currently be branded as one.” 

 

“The mark?” 

 

“I got it when I was ten.” Merlin looks sad. “My father was using me as bait during one of his raids and I was caught by the Navy. They didn’t care that I’d rather join them or return to land to be with my mother. They caught me and as such, they branded me.” 

 

“Did it hurt?” 

 

Merlin nods, “Like hell. They used a hot length of iron. I wish I didn’t have this on my arm.” Merlin curls his arms around his body, “I just want to be Merlin, the servant and Gaius’ apprentice. I don’t want to be a pirate.” Merlin confesses, “My father made me do horrible things.” 

 

Arthur suddenly stands up, causing Merlin to flinch back. Arthur slowly approaches Merlin, pulls him up out of his seat, and envelops him into a firm hug. “Thank you for telling me this.” 

 

“What are you going to do?” Merlin mumbles into Arthur’s neck. 

 

“Protect you.” Arthur simply answers, “If you’re ever questioned, I’ll protect you. I’ll say I’ve searched you for the mark myself and didn’t find any. Whatever it takes.” 

 

“Thank you.” Merlin’s lip quivers, eyes threatening to shed a few tears. “I can’t help but still be loyal to the few dear friends I made.” 

 

Arthur pulls away and pushes Merlin back into the chair before settling himself down opposite the other man. “That’s to be expected.” 

 

“How do you not hate me?” 

 

“You were ten, Merlin.” Arthur uncharacteristically quiet, yet still firm in his resolve, states. “You can hardly be blamed for something like this.” 

 

Merlin rubs at his eyes, “It gets worse.” 

 

“How could it possibly get worse?” 

 

“My father is Jack Sparrow.” 

 

“Goddess have mercy on your soul.” Arthur curses. “How were you so unlucky in your birth.” 

 

Merlin thinks of his magic as he replies, “I’m sure it could be even worse.” 

 

Arthur scoffs, “I can hardly see how. Jack Sparrow.” He wonderingly shakes his head. “Son of the worst of the  _ hostes humani generis _ .” 

 

Merlin snorts, “You can say that again. He delights in his pillaging. I’ve always thought him a drunken idiot, even if he is a lucky one. How he has never been taken to the gallows I’ve never figured it out.” 

 

Several days pass as do several more hangings of Camelot’s citizens. All men who had been living in Camelot for several years, branded and with the proper paperwork to pardon them of the branding. “Will this tyranny never end?” Merlin mutters to himself as he makes Arthur’s bed. 

 

“Hmm? What did you say?” Arthur asks as he looks up from a grains report. 

 

“Nothing.” Merlin shakes his head, “Just thinking of the other tasks I’ve yet to complete.” 

 

“Ah, alright.” Arthur lets it go easily enough, turning back to the reports at hand. Several more minutes of silence pass with Arthur shuffling through paperwork and Merlin puttering around the room, dusting off the worst of the dust that had settled on the furniture. A sharp rapping at the door breaks the silence. “Enter.” Arthur calls. 

 

Leon strides into the room, face set in a bland mask. “Sire, your father requests your presence in the Grand Hall.” 

 

“What for?” 

 

“The knights sent to secure a passage across the sea have returned.” 

 

Arthur nods and stands to follow Leon, “Coming, Merlin?” 

 

Merlin’s shoulders tenses, something that doesn’t escape Arthur’s notice, but he agrees readily enough. “Alright.” 

 

The walk to the hall was shrouded in a stiff and uncomfortable silence and upon entering the hall, the tense hardly eased up. “Father.” Arthur bows stiffly towards the dais where Uther stands. Uther barely inclines his head in response before turning to address the assembled lords and councilmen. 

 

“Our men have been refused passage by all boat owners that they encountered.” Uther grimaces. 

 

“Then what shall we do?” One lord inquires. 

 

“We cannot let the Stone out of our grasp without a fight.” Another lord cries. 

 

“And we shall not.” Uther sharply states, “My son and several of his loyal knights will disguise themselves and seek passage that way. The stone  _ will _ be found. They shall leave immediately.” Uther glances towards his son as he makes this announcement. “We mustn't waste any more time.” 

 

“Of course, my lord.” Arthur gives a shallow  bow before turning around and marching out of the chamber, Merlin hot on his heels. Arthur sighs before flagging down a passing servant and relaying instructions for them to inform Sirs Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine to prepare for a long quest and to leave all identifying markers of their status in Camelot. “Of course you’ll be coming?” Arthur asks Merlin. 

 

“Wouldn’t dream of missing it.” Merlin rolls his eyes, “I’ll go pack my bag shall I?” 

 

Arthur nods, “Quickly.” 

 

Scarcely an hour later the knights and Merlin are saddling up their horses and heading out. “So what coast town are we going to?” Elyan asks. 

 

“Ealdor has a bustling dock.” Merlin points out. “Plenty of men looking for men to sail about for a price.” 

 

“How do you know this?” Leon gives Merlin a funny look.

 

Merlin blushes, “I grew up for a while in Ealdor and my mother still lives there last I’ve heard from my uncle.” 

 

“Last you’ve heard?” 

 

“I haven’t seen her since I was very young. Grew up mostly with my father.” Merlin awkwardly mumbles. 

 

“Ealdor sounds lovely.” Arthur cuts in, “Besides, it’s the closest coast town. We should be able to make it there by tomorrow eve. Now let’s get going.” Arthur testily adds the last part. After a chorus of ‘yes, sire’ and one ‘of course princess’ from Gwaine, the group sets off towards Ealdor. 


End file.
